


Promises (and what's left of it)

by pineapplezuck



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplezuck/pseuds/pineapplezuck
Summary: A dead Shirou stuck in limbo is called up to serve a goddess





	1. Chapter 1

Lure  
Shirou had to admit; it was dark in the afterlife. But it was better than being a servant. He could feel the dark void filled only with other flickering lights shift, a monster claw sometimes reaching out then quickly pulling away. It was boring. He took a step towards the nearest light and watched as it scampered off in amusement. Inhumane sounds clanged around him and the void turned to water. But he didn’t drown, only slightly sinking as if he were on muddy ground. Shirou knelt down and touched the water, gently dragging it and observing the ripples he made.  
An image appeared, and it showed a man clad in red and black. Two others appeared and one had the same color scheme while the other was in a white dress shirt and black pants. His heart tugged at him and he longed to come down to them and hug those figures. Well, maybe not the one in white. The image faded away and so did his desire and he sat back down. He lowered himself down into the water and s a nk…  
He was falling slowly, like deadweight, and then it quickened. It was like he was being dragged down but Shirou made no heed, instead closing his eyes. OOF. Shirou let out a grunt and laid still, not expecting the hard ground. Hadn’t he been sinking? In water?? The auburn-haired teen got up, slowly. There was no darkness, instead there was light cascading like a waterfall and the crisp smell of autumn. Trees and plants overfilled his vision, and a dog came up to him. He noted that it looked well groomed and well trained as it twisted around and nudged him to follow it.  
He climbed over a bridge and walked along several pathways, each one made of different stones meant to imitate an ombre-ish rainbow. It looked ugly, Shirou grumpily thought. A woman walked out and came to greet the dog. Shirou stopped in his tracks. She had purple hair with a red ribbon in hair, while wearing a dress that had white lace and pink frills a print skirt .It read ‘princess’ on the print. She looked up at him and smiled, her eyes sparkling. “Senpai!” Her voice cracked slightly, and she flushed at it. Quickly, Shirou got into a defensive stance, the caution showing blatantly on his face. “You aren’t Sakura.”  
Sakura’s smile strained, and she spoke softly, “Oh..I..” She took a deep breath and her hands started fiddling. Immediately, Shirou felt a pang of guilt. “I’m-” “L-O-L! You are totally right!” Sakura smiled a bit too dangerously, and the dog snarled, transforming into a dragon. Shirou backed away and searched for the nearest exits. He would not fight a dragon. Not today.  
Sakura patted the dragon’s leg delicately, and raised her hand in the air, wiggling her fingers. Shirou’s face morphed into perpetual confusion. Was she… Groping the air? Was there a cockroach? What was she doing? A tea cup and an envelope most likely containing a letter appeared and she grumbled about timing and how she should be firing some people. Just as the dragon took the time to lay down, flopping onto the ground with an earthshaking thud, both teacup and letter fell. Sakura sighed and picked up the letter, ignoring the teacup that mysteriously had not landed upside down, and without a single scratch.  
As she looked up she stared at the space where Emiya Shirou was supposed to be. He did not live up to expectations.

\------------------------  
Shirou panted, running as fast as he could, away from fake Sakura and the-dog-that-turned-into-a-dragon. Then he came back to where he ran away from. Shirou blinked, disoriented. He looked up at fake Sakura and the-dog-that-turned-into-a-dragon. She was not happy and the other aforementioned animal wasn’t either. Well, it just looked bored. “Running away from people isn’t very nice, Shirou Emiya. From what I’ve seen of you, aren’t you supposed to be a nice guy?.” I’m nice when I’m alive and with people who look like who they’re supposed to be. Not impersonating people I know. Shirou thought bitterly.  
“Thanks for the snark, shrimp head.” Fake Sakura lamely stated, her annoyance bleeding out her voice like blood in water. He took a step back and Fake Sakura swore she could see his legs shake. She let out a hard sigh. “This has dragged on way too long. So I’ll be straight to the point. Be my agent. I’ll give you all the insurance benefits-plus more-.”  
Fake Sakura smiled and as if on cue, the world seemed a little brighter. Her dress shimmered, and a butterfly settled on Fake Sakura’s ribbon.  
“No. And for the last time, who are you?” Fake Sakura rolled her eyes, and the now dragon thumped its tail in response. “I’m Sakura Matou. Duh.” Shirou shook his head. Fake Sakura raised an eyebrow then snapped her fingers. Her clothes melted and was replaced with a long-sleeved red shirt, a black skirt, and thigh-high stockings. She had long black hair that was tied up in two pigtails. Just like the girl he loved.Shirou ran up to her, furious, and he readied himself; Raising his fist but he was stopped.  
The girl stared at him and the world screamed at him; he fell to his knees. A chair appeared, and it(the same thing that had stopped his fist) forced him down all fours. She raised her foot. thud. “Stupid boy. Oh, Shirou, did I not teach you how to live? It was all because of ME! I caused the all those silly grail wars, I led you to your father, I led you to those girls, I did E V E R Y T H I N G. That foolish sister of mine, snatching whatever I had. I..” The girl clenched onto the chair’s arms before taking a deep shuddering breath.  
Shirou stared, befuddled and a bit afraid. Before Shirou could say something and try to comfort her, the girl snapped up at breakneck speed and smiled at him. “It’s decided, Shirou Emiya. You’re hired!” A kazoo sounded in the background and Shirou blinked. “...What?” The girl finally released her foot and practically jumped out of her seat. She walked up to him and shook his hand. “You work for me now!” Questions?“ Shirou snorted. “Yeah, a lot. Why should I even help you?” Being stuck in a void for who-knows-how-long really does something to you.  
The girl’s smile fell and for a second, her gaze melted into an empty stare. But just as fast as it had melted, she perked up again. “If you don’t know, the incineration of humanity has begun.” She intoned. Her posture broke and the chair appeared again just as she sat down. While absentmindedly scratching the arms of the chair, the girl muttered a few words under her breath, calculating. Shirou felt dumb. “You… want to be a hero of justice right?” Shirou bit his lip and nodded. “You are the final card, and both sides can deal you. Now that I have you, I promise, you will get what you want.” The girl stared straight at him and they stayed like that, trying to read each other’s soul, trying to see if they see eye to eye.  
The girl looked away and cleared her throat, most likely trying to also clear the tension in the air. “You have your first mission. Stay alive and gather as much information as you can. Be nice and well behaved to whoever is in charge of that universe. “Shirou nodded.  
“I’ll do my best, boss.”  
“Good luck, boy.” She whispered. Then the world faded back to darkness.


	2. Days Gone By

Days gone by  
Paula Crock remembered the first time she got to hold her daughter, Athanasia. A petite little child with white hair and red eyes. They diagnosed her with albinism. Athanasia brought her many compliments, most, expecting much for her. Sometimes, Paula wondered if her daughter knew what her future would be like, and would she handle it? Or would she shatter into a million pieces, like… like her. She stood up and stretched keeping an eye on the children. Her gaze shifted from the children, to the family portrait and regret panged in her heart.  
I’m so bored. Her body longed to feel the thrill of alongside her husband. But she had more responsibilities now. They were wonderful ones, though. Paula loved her children with all her heart. She let out a hum and rolled over to the kitchen to prepare dinner for Jade and Artemis. Jade, her oldest was in middle school. She had silky, dark, hair and was involved in most sports. Artemis had her husband’s blond hair, and she had just as much of an attitude as he did. But both girls were afraid of him.  
Today was an important day, as her husband was coming to visit. Paula grabbed a pan and set it on the stovetop. She grabbed the ingredients and cooked. The pan sizzled as she added vegetable oil, and a fresh aroma hit the room while her ingredients mixed. Athanasia immediately toddled toward her, awe immediate in her features. Paula smiled at her youngest daughter, who was fixated on the food. Her second daughter walked in and silently picked up Athanasia. She did not appreciate that.  
The girl struggled, wriggling and whining. “I wanna go back to pork chops!” Athanasia screeched. Artemis rolled her eyes and merely brought her to her playroom. Jade yelled something from her room but it was unintelligible because of the loud music blasting in her room. They promptly left Athanasia alone in her room.  
Once nobody was there, Athanasia waddled to her mirror. She stared at herself and couldn’t believe it. I’m Shirou Emiya, and I look like my little sister. I also share a body with an eight year old. It was odd, it truly was. Shirou regretted agreeing to work for that goddess. But something in him had itched for action, and he was lonely and barely remembered anything from when he was alive. It was too late to change it either way. Now, she would not risk being pan seared by a goddess.  
Immediately, she got to work with her daily regimen. 20 push-ups, 40 curl-ups, wall sits, and all that. A sweaty Athanasia quickly opened up the window, eager to let the cold in on a summer day. She took a moment to soak in the view and spotted the man her whole family had been expecting. Her father, Lawrence Crock.

\-------------------------  
If he and his younger self switched places for a day, his younger self would have scoffed. Sportsmaster would too. His family was a burden, and that was all. Sportsmaster opened the door and took off his shoes. He did not bother to state his homecoming. He walked to the dining room and took a seat at the table located there. But if there was one good thing that came out of having a family with Paula, it was her cooking.  
“Dinner’s ready!” Paula yelled, and, to make sure her Vietnamese didn’t get rusty, she called it out in Vietnamese too. “Bữa ăn tối đã sẵn sàng!” She could hear reluctant footsteps, except for her youngest, who barely met with her father. The child raced to the table and pulled out a chair. Paula helped the child up. The girl looked at him curiously, and the father did the same. They studied each other until the Athanasia went back to silently worshipping the pork chops.  
Paula went to the kitchen again to grab the rest of the food and a few napkins. Athanasia looked at her sisters who were stiff and quiet. In fact, the whole room was intense. Wasn’t the arrival of father supposed to be good? Athanasia looked at her plate, then back at her sisters, then her father, then-. More food arrived and Paula smiled weakly at her husband. She sat down and everyone ate. Sportsmaster initiated conversation. “So, your mother told me you’ll be on the track team, Jade.” Jade stiffened, but nodded. Sportsmaster turned to Artemis and looked her up and down, studying her build. Then he turned to Jade and did the same. “You two, go into gymnastics. Have the youngest do it too. They’ll need it to work in the family business.”  
The rest of dinner was silent. Awkward. Jade and Artemis quickly left, dragging Athanasia along leaving the couple alone. “Good night, girls”, Paula called out after them. There was a soft mumble and then all was quiet. The rest of Gotham seemed to sleep too, as the soft hum of the street lights became louder. Sportsmaster stared at his wife, wondering how she would react. He handed her a packet, along with a pen. “It’s a simple mission, we guard someone until they get to their destination. We get fifty-thousand up front and fifty-thousand after we finish.” Paula studied the packet, reading every page, searching for fine print. Then she signed it. She looked up at her husband and grinned. “I’ll be ready at 5.”

\------------------------------------  
The next morning, instead of her mom waking her up, Jade woke her up. She looked so tired, but Athanasia could pick out a mischievous side in her. “C’mon, Athy, let’s go shopping.” Athanasia yawned, but perked up at the word shopping. Although, to Shirou, shopping was only for the bare necessities, in this world he could get closer to his other family and listen on scraps of gossip.  
Jade quickly dragged Artemis out of bed and they set off. Artemis grumbled about how unsafe Gotham was, but Jade scoffed at it. “Just trust me, nobody is gonna jump us in broad daylight. And we’re not even close to any of the danger zones.” Jade hummed and dragged Athanasia and Artemis into a shop. She searched around, and the sisters began their game. Although Jade was making sure Athanasia was attached to her at all times, she had quietly pickpocketed many unsuspecting mothers. Artemis merely took a pair of shoes for Athanasia.  
Before they could be suspected, the girls moved onto the next store. Shirou detested this. This...wasn’t right. They had everything they needed. she had tried stopping them but all of her attempts were stopped quickly. Eventually, she gave up and just resorted to glaring at them. The sun sank back into the horizon and the girls made their way back home.  
The next day, her parents did not come back. Neither were they back on the next, and the next. Finally, the door opened up and only their father came. No signs of mother. Jade was shaking, and Artemis stood in fury. Athanasia, no, Shirou, couldn’t breathe in this tension. What was going on?  
“What did you do?” Jade’s voice cut clear, and cold as ice. He appeared unfazed, and stated very, very casually, “Your mother’s in jail. She won’t be able to walk anymore.” The house was quiet as the girls soaked in and absorbed this piece of information. It got nasty quickly, and the girls threw a fit. Jade trembled, and Artemis screamed, running as fast her legs could carry her to her room. Both Athanasia and Shirou Emiya cried. Greatly. His mother treated him exactly like Kiritsugu did, with tender and warmth. Shirou Emiya had missed that feeling, and yet tragedy strikes whoever he loves. Athanasia wept, for she was scared for her sisters. In Shirou, something in him solidified, formed from his wet, hot tears. He could never have a normal childhood. He couldn’t ever live like Athanasia. So, he pushed out Athanasia Crock watching as the girl waned and once again lived as Emiya Shirou.  
Amidst all of this, Sportsmaster wondered which of his girls would toughen up first, and to his surprise, it was his youngest. She had stopped quickly, and stared at him, eyes as tough as rubies. Grabbing his hand she held it up and started kicking him. He blinked, there was something wrong with this one. There wasn’t much material to work with here. Each and every one of his offspring were a disappointment but he would make them shine, like diamonds.   
Today was a solemn day with few rewards. He had lost a reliable partner and now had three kids to raise. Great.

A/N: so now shirou has finally made up his mind on who he is. And i hope i managed to accurately portray the different ways the kids dealt with tragedy. thanks for reading through the cooking scene, i don’t really have experience in cooking. :(


	3. To the stars, we reach

To the stars, we reach  
The absence of their mother was like poison, slowly killing them. Shirou could already tell from their broken faces. Their father was strict, and although he never hit them outside of sparring, his words reached deep in the girls. Shirou promised he wouldn’t ever let them break too much. So he made himself the clumsiest, worst, moodiest child there was. In spars, he would just sit there and didn’t move an inch. Even when his sisters were forced to use what they learned against him. He would just scream and throw tantrums whenever.   
This made his father moodier than ever, often snapping at his sisters more often. The most frustrating thing was that he couldn’t use his circuits. Every time he tried, nothing happened. His short stature and petite build didn’t help either. Shirou was seven now, and he could tell that the girls were bound to break. So he would open windows, ask to go to places, and would outright try to people of their predicament.  
He was forced to shut up once his father decided he would be homeschooled. Shirou snapped out of his thoughts once the door opened and his father entered his room. The man grabbed his arm, and they left the house. In the car, Shirou read textbooks and doodled on the worksheets he had to complete by the end of the day.   
Day by day, he’d count the illegal stock being transported, figure out the taxes for the legal product, and bug his father’s associates to teach him anything educational. It went on for weeks, a household of silence, where you had to be big and bold to get what you wanted. Shirou was always forced to take naps whenever his sisters were up, and he felt like a hostage. Sometimes, he could hear fights and screams and arguments.   
Finally, Shirou’s schedule changed. Only because Jade had ran away. Dread filled his stomach as he stepped outside to greet his sister. As soon as she saw him, Artemis held his hand tightly, eyes shifting and searching for signs of trauma. She released a breath when she saw none. “Hey Athy. It’s a nice morning, mm?” Athanasia nodded excitedly. “What are we gonna do today, Chi?” Chi. I am her older sister, her Chi. And I promise I’ll protect you no matter what, Athy.  
Before any further conversation could happen, their father arrived.   
\-------------------------------------

More months had passed, and both Artemis and Athanasia had matured. Artemis became practically a walking weapon, just like her sister. Once again, Shirou gradually lost contact with his sister. Whether it was because of missions or because of their father, Artemis needed space, time alone. So she forced herself to take the only free time she had to take care of herself. And Athanasia, bless her heart didn’t even try to bother her, only giving her a blanket when she crashed on the couch or leaving food by the table.   
Today would be like no other, except she went on a solo mission. It wouldn’t be like a patrol, nor would it be like the missions she did with her father. Artemis leapt onto a rooftop and checked her tracker. She was to retrieve a package, but why was it moving? Her father said it would be in the Manfield Warehouse and was in the perishables section. Was someone... looking to eat it?  
Quickly, she got to her destination and snuck into the warehouse. And she was right, something was looking to take it. She could make out the faint outline of a monkey, and it let out a series of grunts. More monkeys came out. Artemis took out her weapon, a bow and shot it. The monkeys hooted and chittering and made their way towards her. She shot more of them down.   
Artemis looked around for other monkeys, but none came out. She dashed forward and snatched the package. As she got away, she tripped on another small package that had been thrown to the side in search of the one she was holding. She landed on it and a vial rolled out, riddled with cracks. Panicking, she attempted to grab the delicate vial. It shattered and the liquid let out a screech. She screamed and let go, watching the liquid get absorbed into the floor. At first it did nothing, but then hair grew, spreading until it finally covered all the warehouse’s interior.   
A monster grew from the liquid. It was quadrupedal and had two mouths but only one head. Hair grew from wherever it stood, snaking throughout the warehouse interior like poison ivy. That was it. Artemis pulled at the hair, looking for the walls, windows, anything. She breathed a sigh of relief and pulled out her bow. Using it to break through the glass she got out. But guilt weighed in her heart. It was as if she were leaving the mess to others, and who knew what would happen? Perhaps many would die. Perhaps many would die.  
If there were two things Artemis wasn’t, it was definitely a murderer and a slacker. So she climbed back in and grabbed a special arrow out of her quiver. She readied her aim, pulled back the arrow and let it fly. Boom. hiss. HEEEEEEeeeefesfdeeee- the ghoul whimpered and let its body fall to the ground. The surrounding hair caught fire, and Artemis stood there dumbfounded by the events.  
She could hear footsteps, and they quickened, coming nearer and nearer. Was it her father? She shook her head in a daze and looked at whoever was here to come and save, no, kill her. It was a man in black and he looked like Batman. Was it Batman? She let him catch her, and she closed her eyes. This was too tiring.  
\--------------------------------  
As soon as Artemis didn’t return home the next day, he knew something went wrong. Sportsmaster turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until he found a news channel. The warehouse Artemis had been in caught on fire, and there were definite signs of fighting. Immediately, he could tell she was dead or kidnapped. Potential he had spent years building and refining gone.   
This mission that was so easy, he could've done in his sleep, she had failed. Maybe it was for the better. He made his way to the only child left. Athanasia. Opening the door, he tossed to her a knife he had bought from a local knife store. It was not of good quality, but it would do for what he had in mind.  
Shirou had been reading a book when the door opened and someone threw a knife at him. He resisted the urge to throw it right back at his father. The man had grunted for him to follow. Quickly, he scampered out the house and to the somewhat mystifying underground bunker.   
His father drew out a bat and gestured for Shirou to also draw out a weapon. His father grinned and casually said,  “Alright you little rat, win against me in a fight. If you do…” He stood still for a moment, wondering what would be the prize for winning. “If you do, you don’t get to die and have your lifeless body dumped in the sewers~” He watched her, wanting to see her face morph into desperation and agony. But not much happened. The girl got into a stance, keeping a poker face and charged.  
Sportsmaster had gained much fighting experience over the years, but somehow out of all the children he had trained, she threw him off guard. There was no hack and slash, and instead, she danced. Why hadn’t she shown this before? Why now? It was stupid, now that he thought about it, that she could have surpassed her sisters and maybe in the future, him, but didn’t even try. Sportsmaster issued out another curse as he narrowly avoided having his arm chopped off.  
It was time to pull out the big guns, or he’d die an embarrassing death. He whipped out his hammer and didn’t waste a second as Athanasia stumbled from the minor shock waves it had made when it landed. Sportsmaster made space between the two of them and swung the hammer around, like a boomerang. Still, Athanasia seemed unflinching and instead remained even more wary. He finally hit her, and she crumpled to the ground..  
He walked to her and nudged her leg with his body. Athanasia wheezed but got up, narrowly avoiding the knife she had been using. She scanned her surroundings looking for anything useful. Just like a rabbit escaping a fox. She grabbed a piece of the floor that had been broken up into pieces because of the hammer and threw it at him.   
Shirou was done with this. He missed his old life, even though he forgot most of it. His ribs hurt, and he was coughing up blood. He wouldn’t die here, he still had so much to do. I just really wish I had an equal chance with this man. But then again, he never had an equal chance against...anything. Sportsmaster charged at him again and with no chance, Shirou ran. It was just like a game of tag.  
He glanced at his father who merely strode to wherever he was. There was no amusement in his expression, only boredom. Shirou started to panic when he brought out a javelin and twirled it around. The inevitable happened. Within a matter of minutes, Shirou was lying on the ground with a javelin in his body. His father didn’t even spare a glance and left.

\---------------------------------  
Shirou hissed at the wound, trying desperately to remove the foreign object in him.   
“Hey kid, you need a little help with that?” A voice popped out of nowhere. Shirou could barely see him with all the dark spots in his vision.   
“...Hurry up…” He whispered, wincing at having to do anything regarding moving. He braced himself for the pain, but heard a snap. He could breathe again, and his vision cleared up. He looked up at his savior, and it was a pale man with no head and a severe slouching problem.   
Shirou stared at him wondering if he had died and this was his greeting to hell. It was not, and the man awkwardly shuffled his feet.   
“I’m Charlie, and I uh, watch over this domain. Pleased to be at service.” Charlie managed an awkward smile and stuck out his hand. Reluctantly, Shirou shook it. Was this really the God who had control over this world? Biting his lip, Shirou took a chance.  
“Hey Charlie, it’s nice to meet you. I’m wondering if there’s any way I could...get my previous life’s strength back?” He stared at Charlie in anticipation, hoping for the answer ‘yes’. Charlie stood still for a moment, then drew out a sword.   
“No can do. Sorry… they left you in that pit for far too long. It’s affected your core, and well, you’re incapable of being whatever you were in the past. You can still do magic! Just… not as good as before.” Shirou forced himself to take a deep breath, silently cursing anything he could see, except for the god in front of him.  
“But, if you wanted, you could do an exchange. Like, work for me for five years and I could give you power in exchange.” Charlie managed the same smile he had held, but it turned into more of a goofy one. He seems like a good bet. So Shirou took it, he went up to him and held out his hand. Charlie shook it enthusiastically.  
“The deal is sealed then.” He stuck out his hand, and a jewel popped into existence. It looked like a diamond, albeit a rather poor quality one and was also black.   
“Swallow, kid. It won’t hurt. It’ll just melt in your body.” He stared at the jewel, then swallowed it. Shirou felt a small warm feeling at the back of his throat, but the most important part was that he had agreed to the deal. Shirou stared curiously at his body. What would happen to him?  
Then he doubled over, feeling pain ten times worse than the javelin. He could hear himself make incoherent sounds as he tried to scream. His whole body shook-was he having a seizure?- and writhed in agony. Charlie looked fascinated at the whole process, intently staring at him and how he reacted.  
“That’s a rather severe reaction. You good kid?” Finally, Charlie had done something instead of standing by. Shirou swore revenge on this.  
“Well, this wasn’t fun…” Shirou grumbled. He glared at the god, who only shrugged. That was the moment he had considered murder instead of a simple laxative-hidden meal..  
“Now before you kill me, hear me out. It wasn’t like I was testing something out on you. I legitimately have no power over other gods and goddesses’ creations. Besides, I have my own magic system! So... I just wanted to try out a little something.“ Charlie put his hands in surrender and let Shirou take a few minutes to surrender. Shirou scrambled up and punched the god.  
“Ok, ok, ok! That was a mistake. But I couldn’t handle just having a fine spe-I mean, esteemed guest die easily. I’ll compensate for this! I promise!” The god hastily snapped his fingers and shattered pieces of gold that reeked of blood appeared. The atmosphere became more serious. The-girl-who-was-actually Shirou Emiya stared at it, dumbfounded.  His core screamed at it, and he charged toward it, ready to destroy it.   
But an essence climbed out of the shattered gold and it reached toward out to him, carefully wiping away the dirt on his face. It took a form of a teen that looked like his previous self. Shirou went catatonic at the sight of it and it surveyed the sight of him.   
Charlie grinned. “See? It all works out now, right?” It in fact, did not. As the two circled each other, waiting for the other to strike first. Charlie let out a sad sigh and clapped his hands. Both opponents collapsed and something subdued the form the essence had taken. They would have to do this another time.  
A/N: bruh all this youtube drama cutthroat


	4. limbo

LIMBO  
This story will be in limbo mode for now as I’m not feeling well and because my spidey senses tell me it might not end very well and this story is the equivalent to the infinite monkey theorem to some people. It’ll probably be gone over and I’m going to stick to short stories for now. But please critique my other stories so that I can improve and aCTUALLY NOT SOUND LIKE I HAD TWO BRAIN CELLS AND LOST ONE WHILE BROWSING TUMBLR. I also enjoy reading reviews very much.   
Kisses, your aunt pineapplezuck


End file.
